


Chrsitmas Gift

by Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas fic, Light BDSM, Light D/s, M/M, True Alpha Stiles, boys in panties, but still, dom!stiles, light rope bondage, they're like 17 it's not that underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/pseuds/Torri-potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic for Danika! Basically and au where Stiles is the true alpha and him and Scott do the do. Also pwp so have fun with that. I don't think I forgot to tag anything but if I did and it offend you please tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrsitmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



    The smell of Christmas hung heavy in the air as Stiles entered the McCall house, Christmas tree and scented candles forced cinnamon and nutmeg into his nostrils. Not an unpleasant thing, really, just strong. He sighed happily as he made his way to Scott's room. It had been far too long since Stiles and Scott had been alone together and Scott's mom being called unexpectedly into the ER made tonight the perfect opportunity. He took a deep breath and quickly realized that there was something other than just scented candles permeating the air. The smell of nervous excitement with just a hint of fear. Stiles's brow furrowed as he contemplated why Scott would be at all afraid...unless it wasn't Scott. But it had to be. There was no one else that could possibly be in the house. Scott's mom was at work and Isaac was off doing something with Derek that he couldn't be bothered to care about. The fear wasn't overpowering though so he decided to just keep going and ask Scott himself instead of trying to come up with something that would definitely be something worse than reality.  
    Stiles made the last few steps to Scott's bedroom and pushed open the door, dropping his bag and his jaw simultaneously. This explained the now not so odd scent's in the air.  
    "Wow, Scottie, you look....wow." Stiles said breathlessly. He'd walked in to see the brilliant image of Scott McCall laid across his bed in nothing but lacy black panties with his wrists tied to the top posts of his bed frame. Scott laughed nervously.  
    "That a good thing?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice, unnoticeable to anyone but Stiles really.  
    "Definitely a good thing." Stiles closed the door behind him and shrugged out of his jacket. Unlike Scott, Stiles was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of plain grey tennis shoes, none of which stayed on his body for very long. As he approached the bed he began to shed his clothing piece by piece until he was down to just his boxer briefs -- that his ass looked fabulous in by the way. He crawled onto the bed and leaned over Scott and just as their lips were about to touch he was struck by a thought.  
    "Who tied you up?" He asked in a slightly amused tone.  
    "What?" Scott replied breathlessly.  
    "Who tied you up? you couldn't have done both hands yourself. Who'd you recruit to tie you up so nicely for me?"  
    Scott was blushing now and trying to avert his eyes.  
    "oh uh...I just um...y'know..." He swallowed and scrunched his eyes shut. "IgotIsaactodoitforme." He stuttered out.  
    "Oh I'm sorry you what?" Sitles teased, cupping his hand behind his ear. He knew exactly what Scott had done but he wanted to draw out this embarrassment. "I didn't quite catch that could you repeat it?"  
    "You heard me you asshole! You know exactly what I said."  
    Stiles coughed out a laugh. He was enjoying himself entirely too much.  
    "Yeah but I wanna hear you say it again. A little more clearly this time."  
    Scott sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to get laid tonight unless he told Stiles exactly what he'd done. Closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath, he repeated his words at a more reasonable pace.  
    "I got Isaac to tie me up for you." Scott had never been so red in his life and Stiles was loving every second of it. "I thought it'd be a nice early Christmas present?" He half asked, making Stiles chuckle and lean back down, apparently through with embarrassing is tomato of a boyfriend for the time being.  
    "You were right." Stiles said against Scott's ear in a low, husky voice. "You look so fucking hot in those panties, Scottie. You know exactly what I like." Stiles' hot breath against his ear was making Scott shiver and squirm until finally Stiles closed the gap between them, latching his lips onto Scott's neck and sucking hard on the delicate skin. Stiles grinned devilishly at the little gasps and moans his mouth was pulling from Scott, knowing he was leaving bruises that Scott would be able to feel for days.  
    He loved this. Loved knowing that he was the only one who could do this to Scott. Loved being the only one able to make him squirm and scream and beg. The only one he trusted to tie him up and fuck him so hard he couldn't breathe and still be there the next morning. Stiles would never fully understand why Scott trusted him so much, why he hadn't just left him as soon as they found out what he'd become. Stiles could kill him so easily,but still Scott stayed and Stiles loved him even more for it. He said it as often as he could but it never felt like enough. No matter how many times Stiles said 'I love you, Scottie. So much.' and Scott just smiled and said 'I love you too, Stiles.' it still wasn't enough. So Stiles -- after much talking and an excessive amount of 'Yes, Stiles, I've told you a million times I love it' -- left his mark on Scott as often as Scott would let him.  
    "Stiles, you okay?" Scott's voice brought Stiles back to the present and he realized he'd been nuzzling against Scott's neck for who knows how long.  
    "Yeah I'm fine." He replied, shaking his head, trying in vain to clear it. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss Scott gently on the forehead.  
    "Well you're right, but if you don't fuck me into the mattress -"  
    "You'll what?" Stiles interrupted in an amused tone. "Scream?"  
    "Y'know what? Yeah. Yeah that's exactly what I'll do!" Scott replied with a burst of confidence. Stiles barked out a laugh.  
    "Don't worry, Scottie, I'll make you scream." With that Stiles shifted his position to crawl over Scott until he was straddling his legs and leaned forward to take one of his nipples into his mouth, forcing a choked gasp from Scott's mouth as he bit down softly on the quickly hardening nub. Stiles brought his other hand up to scratch down Scott's chest and stomach, leaving trails of red marks, even without his claws. Scott canted his hips up as Stiles continued his ministrations on Scott's nipple but was only met with the slight friction of his lace panties shifting as he moved. Stiles lapped at Scott's nipple one last time before moving to the other to give it the same treatment as the first. Gently squeezing Scott's hips, Stiles' mouth wandered down his chest and stomach, trailing kisses and bites down the tanned flesh until finally he reached the edge of Scott's panties. Stiles looked up to see Scott's eyes shut tight above flushed cheeks, bruises covering his neck and torso beautifully. Stiles wondered if he'd even bother hiding the ones on his chest in the locker room. The thought of him having to make up excuses to their curious teammates brought a smile to his lips.  
    "Open your eyes, Scott." Stiles said lowly, breath ghosting over Scott's already hard cock.  Scott let out a shaky breath and looked down at Stiles, a tiny whine escaping his lips at the sight of Stiles' mouth so close to his dick. "Good." Stiles drawled with a smile. "You're so good for me, Scottie." Stiles kissed along the hard length stretching Scott's panties before bringing up one of his claws to gently trail along their edge, not hard enough to cut but there would definitely be a lasting mark there. "You look so fucking hot in those panties, babe." Stiles continued, nuzzling his nose against the base of Scott's cock before pulling the black lace aside with his teeth and massaging the insides of his thighs.  
    Stiles could hear Scott's arms pulling at their restraints as he tried to push his hips up against Stiles' mouth, causing Stiles to move his head just out of reach.  
    "Ah ah not yet. I like watching you squirm for me like this." Stiles grinned wickedly and ghosted his hands up Scott's legs and placing too tender kisses on his hips then on his thighs. He was enjoying listening to Scott whine for him far too much. Stiles brought the claws on one hand up to Scott's panties for a second time, this time to tear them off.  
    "Hey you'd better pay for those, asshole, they were expensive." Scott complained.  
    "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while." Stiles assured him.  
    After what seemed like an eternity -- and much to Scott's relief -- Stiles put his mouth to Scott's dick, first licking a long wet stripe up the shaft and sucking the head into his mouth. Scott choked and tried hard to keep his hips still as Stiles worked his cock with his mouth and now clawless hands. Stiles hummed around Scott's length as he slid his mouth further down the sensitive skin and worked his tongue against the underside, then pulled back and licked at the sensitive head. He repeated until Scott was letting out an endless stream of "please, Stiles, more" and "god don't stop". Once he was satisfied that he'd teased Scott long enough with too soft licks and gentle sucks, he relaxed his throat and swallowed Scott's cock down to the base.  
    Scott's mouth fell open and his hips jerked up at the new sensation of Stiles hot mouth engulfing him completely, causing Stiles to choke a little but not enough to pull away from him. Stiles bobbed his head on Scott's dick and hummed -- as much as one can hum with a dick down their throat -- sending little vibrations along his sensitive shaft and massaging his balls in one hand. Stiles was achingly hard in the cotton confines of his underwear but he could wait if it meant hearing more of Scott's amazing moans. The pitch of his voice raised and raised until all that could be heard in the room was Scott's breathy whines and the obscene sounds of Stiles mouth on his dick.  
    Stiles pulled away with a wet pop as soon as he felt Scott's balls begin to tighten in his hand and leaned up to kiss Scott deeply, rubbing their dicks together through the thin layer of Stiles' underwear and forcing his tongue into Scott's mouth as their hips ground together roughly. Stiles went back to sucking and biting at Scott's neck and snaked two of his fingers into Scott's mouth.  
    "Get them wet for me, babe. Show me how you'd suck my cock." Stiles said roughly. Scott obliged quickly, nodding enthusiastically and moaning lightly when the fingers slipped into his mouth. Scott worked his tongue around Stiles' fingers as Stiles worked his tongue against Scott's neck, both letting out little noises of arousal in the process. Meanwhile, Stiles' reached for the bedside table and dug around in the drawer there until his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube and box of condoms at the very bottom.  
    He slid his fingers, slick with spit, from Scott's mouth and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingertips -- because one can never have too much lube. Scott's legs gladly parted for him as Stiles sat back between his legs, looking up at him.  
    "You're sure?" Stiles asked softly, always paranoid he would do something wrong or go to far and shatter Scott's trust.  
    A quick nod was all he needed before he reached forward and spread Scott's cheeks to gaze at his puckered entrance.  
    "You're so damn sexy, Scott. And all mine, right?"  
    "God yes, Stiles, yes! Please just touch me!" Stiles laughed mischievously and squeezed Scott's ass.  
    "I am touching you." Scott let his head fall back against the pillows in frustration.  
    "You know what I mean!" Stiles just kept squeezing.  
    "Yeah but I wanna hear you say it." Scott sighed shortly.  
    "Fine! Stiles, for the love of God, fuck me! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk just please get inside me!" Stiles rubbed his fingers gently against Scott's hole but didn't allow him the pleasure of entrance.  
    He leaned in close and breathed into Scott's ear, "What's the magic word?"  
    "PLEASE! Please fuck me, Stiles, I need you!"  
    "Mmm love to hear you beg, Scottie." Stiles grinned and pressed a finger slowly into Scott, causing his back to arch off the bed in an attempt to press Stiles' finger further in. He indulged Scott and pushed his finger the rest of the way in, only to pull it nearly all the way out and add a second, scissoring them and stretching Scott's tight hole. Stiles continued to finger him as he leaned up to kiss the breath from out of Scott's lungs. His tongue and his fingers set a delicious rhythm that quickly had Scott writhing on the bed and trying to grind down impossibly far onto Stiles' fingers. Stiles bit Scott's lip and added a third finger, pumping his faster and licking further into his mouth. Scott broke the kiss to gasp for air.  
    "God, Stiles, I'm stretched enough!" Scott whined. He was sweaty and flushed and gasping for breath and Stiles had never been so hard. He pulled his hand a way as he stood to finally removed his boxer briefs, roll the condom on, and slick his cock. Before crawling back between Scott's legs, Stiles leaned down to tenderly kiss where the ropes were digging into his wrist's.  
    "So good for me, Scott." Stiles' tone was one of adoration as he positioned himself between Scott's legs. "You ready?"  
    Scott took a deep breath and visibly relaxed as he let the air escape his lungs. He nodded as he met Scott's eyes. "Yeah," he said softly. "Definitely ready." And with that Stiles began to push in with a sigh of contentment as he was enveloped in Scott's heat. Scott hissed at the new stretch but forced himself to relax around the intrusion.  
    They both let out a breath that neither of them had realized they'd been holding in as Stiles fully seated himself inside Scott. Stiles leaned down to press himself flush to Scott and kiss him again, this time full of love and passion and happiness and every emotion Stiles could possibly think of that applied to Scott. They stayed that way for a few minutes, giving Scott time to adjust to the thickness of Stiles' cock.  
    Finally, he began to move, slowly at first, sensually, with his face buried in Scott's neck as he lapped at the bruises blossoming there. Scott wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist in a silent plea for him to move damnit. Stiles happily obliged. He lifted up on his hands to give himself more leverage and, without warning, began drilling into Scott.  
    "Oh God! Yes! Ah, fuck, yes!" Scott cried out shamelessly as Stiles' sharp hips pounded bruises into his thighs. He tried his best to move his hips in time with Stiles' thrusts but faltered every time he felt Stiles' cock slam into his prostate.  
    "God, Scottie, you take my cock so fucking well, like you were made just for me." Stiles nearly grunted. "All mine, aren't you, Scott?" Stiles' eyes were beginning to glow red as he spoke, dominant and possessive.  
    "God yes, Stiles! All yours! Please I- ah, I god please I-"  
    "What, Scott? What do you want me to do?" Stiles moved impossibly faster.  
    "I need to come, please, Stiles, make me come!" Stiles shifted onto his elbow to reach his hand between them and wrap his long slender fingers around Scott's leaking cock. A few quick strokes had Scott canting his hips and whimpering.  
    "Please." He whined in an almost broken tone. "Please, Stiles."  
    "Do it. Come for me, babe." Scott came as soon as the words had left Stiles' mouth, spilling hot come between their bodies as Stiles continued to pound into his prostate. Stiles began to lose his rhythm as he felt Scott clench and spasm around him. His eyes glowed red as he was pushed over the edge at the feeling of Scott's come on his chest and stomach and the silent cry of "Stiles" on his lips.  
    They laid there for what could've been 80 years but was probably more like 3 minutes, until Stiles realized that he was most likely crushing Scott and removed himself slowly to get something to clean them both up before anyone got home. He was almost back to his underwear when he remembered that Scott was tied up and probably couldn't feel his arms.  
    "Oh! Shit sorry, babe." Stiles apologized as he went to untie the knots binding Scott to his bed frame. "I'm gonna go get a wash cloth to clean up." Stiles said, leaning down to brush the hair out of Scott's face and place a kiss on his forehead.  
    Stiles returned hastily with the wash cloth and made quick work of cleaning them both up, feeling too cold without Scott's warmth pressed against him.  
    "You alright?" Stiles asked worriedly, coming back and rubbing Scott's wrists tenderly where the ropes had rubbed the skin raw. "Did I go too far?" Scott let out a tired chuckle as he folded himself into Stiles' chest.  
    "I am so so amazing. I won't be able to walk for approximately 30 years but other than that." Stiles let out a relieved breath in the form of a laugh and relaxed completely now that he knew he hadn't seriously hurt Scott.  
    "Okay good. Wouldn't want to damage that perfect ass of yours. Not permanently, at least." Scott elbowed Stiles in the ribcage and smiled.  
    "Shut up you fuckin' nerd. I'm not actually as fragile as you think. And you'd better replace those panties." Stiles chuckled as he nuzzled his nose into Scott's hair. He smelled like sex and happiness and Stiles which, in Stiles' opinion, was the perfect combination for Scott.  
    "Don't worry, babe, I'll take care of it."  
    "M'kay." Scott replied sleepily as Stiles reached down to pull the blanket up over the both of them.  
    "Y'know this was the best Christmas present I've ever gotten from anyone ever."  
    "'M glad you liked it." Scott mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness. "I love you, Stiles." Stiles smiled at the utterly fucked out and satisfied tone of his voice.  
    "I love you too, Scottie."


End file.
